


Dangerous Toy Guns

by IDreamInColour



Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, F/M, Gun Violence, OOC, Organized Crime, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDreamInColour/pseuds/IDreamInColour
Summary: After Nick abandons Jess at the alter, he seeks to make amends 10 years later, little does he know what he gave up just about a decade ago. As Jess slowly lets Nick back into her life, he starts to learn that their is a lot more that Jessica Day is capable of, and never would Nick Miller ever think she was capable of the crime life.
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dangerous Toy Guns

Nick takes a deep breath and attempts to gather up the courage to drive up to the gate in front of him. He hadn’t seen Jessica Day in 10 years after he had left her at the altar. He has rehearsed this day over and over in his head just hoping that he can let her give him a chance to make things right between the both of them. 

Nick grabs a hold of the gear shift and places it in drive and rolls up the gate that starts talking, “Who are you?” It was a male’s voice. 

Nick rolls down his window and talks to the speaker on the gate, “I’m Nick Miller. I am looking for Jessica Day.” Nick started to worry because didn’t receive a response after that. He starts to regret what he was doing and starts to back away when suddenly he hears a buzzing noise as the gate starts opening slowly. He pulls into the drive away and exits out of his truck. 

He walks up to the door and raises his hand to knock until the door opens up to a man Nick has never seen before. “Hi, I’m –“Nick tries to talk but the man interrupts him.

“I know who you are. Come in.” He says as he opens the door more for Nick. The man had brown hair and it was half down to his shoulders. He was wearing a surfer’s tank top and looked sort of unaware.

“So, Jessica lives here?” Nick was surprised on the size of the home that she was living in. He had always known her for the type of person who preferred something smaller yet homey. At least, that’s what they decided as a future home when they used to be together, never a seven bedroom mansion with security and speakers, and fancy gadgets. 

“Yup, with me and 5 other guys.”

Nick started to heat up a bit at the thought that she was stilling living with a bunch of guys but those guys weren’t in apartment 7D, and it wasn’t 10 years ago. “So, is she home?”

“Yup.” He just stood their towering a good foot and a half over Nick. Nick’s hands started to clam up and he was about to break a sweat before the man laughed and said, “I’m just playing with you, man! I don’t know who you are. But, if you know my girl Jess then we tight as hell.” He punches Nick in the arm. Nick pretends it doesn’t hurt but in reality his arm muscles are crying internally. 

“Cool! Cool. So…where is Jess at these days.” Nick asks.

“I think she is at the pool in the back. You can just go through to the kitchen and- ah you’ll figure it out.”

Nick steps down the hall and walks down a few steps to the kitchen and sees a sliding glass door and notices the pool in the backyard is massive. “Holy shit!” Nick expresses with surprise with the fact that the pool had a water slide and a diving board with a waterfall. Jess was basically living his dream life then and there, Nick thought.

“Nick?” Nick heard a familiar woman’s voice from across the yard. Nick turns around and see’s Jess walking quickly towards him. She had a blue bandana around her head and was wearing a blue tanks top with really short jean shorts. Her hair was cut to the length of her shoulders. Nick was surprised because he had never seen her with short hair before. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I needed to see you.”

“What kind of bull shit Am I Hearing? You leave me at the alter and then disappear for a decade but you needed to see me? Get out of here before I call the cops.”

“Wait…wait! Before you do that can you please hear me out.” Nick says as Jess lowers her phone. “I know I was a real asshole for leaving you their in front of all those people. I can’t imagine how embarrassing it must have been. But, I didn’t think that I would have been able to give you the life you wanted. I am not the kind of man that would have made you truly happy so I made the hard decision.”

Jess just stood there trying to take in what she had just heard knowing that she hadn’t heard from him in 10 years. “No! You made the easy decision. The hard decision would have been to stay and work things out together and make a life for each other, but instead it was easier to just leave and never see me again without letting me know if you were alive or dead! I never hear from you the entire prior night of the wedding and then you don’t show up for the wedding day and a part of me thought you were dead. I guess it was easier to think that then to know that the man you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with had actually left you stranded on their wedding day.”

“I- I can’t begin to make it up to you, but if you can I would love to try because no amount of apologizing can make up for what I did to you. I am scum and you deserved way better.”

“I agree…I do deserve better than you.”

Jess smiles at Nick when suddenly a little girls voice is heard, “Mommy! Mommy! Azure burnt my stuffy!” A little girls comes running from inside the house holding a singed stuffed teddy bear. 

“That’s not nice at all. I will deal with him in a moment, okay?” Jess says taking the teddy bear from the girl. 

“Who’s- who’s this?” Nick asks confused why the little girl was calling Jess, ‘mommy.’

“OH- uh-this is Bexley. Say hi Bexley.” Bexley hides behind Jess’s leg because of her shyness. “She’s a bit shy but she’ll grow out of it eventually. I did.” 

Nick gazes at the little girl shell-shocked, “I- How? When-did-because--you….THAT. I….HUH?.” Nick suddenly began to lose his balance as he loses focus and completely passes out.


End file.
